The subject-matter of the invention is an installation for the transport of helical-shaped wound springs, according to the introductory part of patent claim 1.
With the manufacture of high quality springs for mattresses, a heat treatment is carried out which effects a permanently constant spring constant. The heat treatment may be effected directly after the production, i.e. after the winding of the spring or in a separate working procedure. With modem high performance machines the manufacturing process is carried out as uninterrupted as possible, i.e. the springs after the winding are immediately led to a heat treatment and from here go directly to further processing, e.g. to a fully automatically functioning spring interior assembly machine. With the previously known installations the springs after winding are grasped with drivable, exactly controlled holding means and are led from processing station to processing station. The mechanical and electrical control expense of such holding means is quite large and its maintenance is expensive.